Eridanus
Eridanus is a river god and the ruler of the Planet of Eridanium. Prior to the events of Ben 10: Eridanium Chronicles Sixty thousand billions years ago, in an another dimension, Eridanus was a sculptor and relic-maker. He was living at the near end of his universe. One day, he accidentally gained ascess to a freshly new universe led by a Celestialsapien. Eridanus took his relics and sculptures which became powerful and ornate artifacts. Eridanus also gained godly powers. He took a look at his universe and found out that his relatives were destroyed in the final catastrophe. Five million years later, he gave his artifacts to Nilasapiens (island Crown), Transylians (the ring), Eridanians (the Geo-Atlatite people), Unknown Aliens (the Memory of Leviathan), Crystalsapiens or possible Energivitalians (Fountain of Creation), Polar Manzardrills and Cryosapiens (the Pandora's Box), Pryonite (Sundial of Promethus or Promethean Sundials), first evolutes of Encephalonan (Sword of Xcalibur), Methanosians (Divine Fire), Vaxasaurians (The Well of Darkness) and Pearlsapiens (Book of Nature). Relics's Powers and History *Island Crown - The Crown was given to the Nilasapiens for their honesty and virtue. The Crown was almost destroyed but was saved by its protection charm. The Crown increases Nereakinesis (the kinetic energy to control the nature of Oceans) and telepathy with the spirits. The Crown can transfer its evil energy too. *The Winter Tale's Ring - The ring was actually made by the first Transylians. The myth is true. The two lovers (one died) wanted it to become a peace treaty between the villages so Eridanus used its power to control Earth, Water and Ice. The ring increases Geokinesis, Aquakinesis and Invisibility. *Geo-Atlatite - The machine was a technology from his home-dimension. It became a strange weapon for Eridanus. He gave this to his generation which became Eridanians. The machine is very powerful inducing Geo-kinesis and Ferrokinesis. *The Memory of Leviathan - The memory of Leviathan was from the dimension where he saved a locket of a species of water thriving Dragon. The memory was given to some unknown species in some planet, the memory was later trashed and its temple was destroyed. Vilgax hid it on Planet Sereas and buried it in a crystal caverns. The Memory increases power of spells and allow more esoteric spells example, Nostrum and Esoterio. The Memory also increases Nereakinesis. *Fountain of Creation - Located on Grenikium, the fountain was formed when droplets of water fell onto the planet. The water has healing abilities and increases someone's powers to heal and it can increases energy too. *Pandora's Box - According to legend, the woman Pandora had led out all the evils in the world. However, in this Pandora legend, Pandora was the lady who stored all the blessings inside it. The box can transfer the energy and powers in a form of light. The Pandora's Box increases Photokinesis. *Prometheus Sundial - The Prometheus Sundial was created by Eridanus to stop the war between Pyronites and Chlorosapiens. So, he burned the two planet as a punishment. He later gave the Pryonites and Chlorosapiens back their fire and stored it on an archiplanetago Alpheion. The Sundial's power remains unknown only Pryokinesis. *Xcalibur - King Arthur's sword. Eridanus gave it to him as a treaty with some aliens. Xcalibur's destination after the death of the Homo sapien King was to planet Intellecto, where a unnamed king buried it under a landslide. The Sword can increase strength and vital ten-fold. Excalibur can communicate with its owner. Even Eridanus had not known its powers too. *Divine Fire Sword - The torch, Eridanus brought from his dimension. The torch fell into the planet, Methanos. The Methanosians found it and saved it. It became forged into a sword where it burned for years and years. *Wells of Darkness - the water after he went to the Abyss of Destruction. The water was given to Vaxasaurians who threatened with the water. Later, water multiplied and started to corrode the planet. Eridanus sealed in the Walls of the Divide. Finally the Vaxasaurians and terradino's species lived amongst in peace. *Book of Nature - the diary which Eridanus recorded of things in his dimension. The book fall into the hands of Pearlsapiens. Pearlsapiens saw that it recorded things and objects from another dimension. IT also showed about abilities of Teleportation. So, the Pearlsapiens learned how to do it and became teleporters themselves. The Book of Nature can give the power of omniscience and magic. *Hidden Socerer Statue - this statue appeared in Psychomaniacs found by Overlord and Psyphon. Hidden Socerer was the bridgeway for Heptaporos to change into the true form, Belius. The Statue creates a battle in the "Mind" between, Ben and Heptaporos. During the Events of Eridanium Chronicles Ben unexpectantly met Eridanus when went to search for the Island Crown. HE turned the Island Crown into an universal shower. He made other appearances in Eridanium Chronicles and he is the only person who appeared in all episodes. Powers Eridanus as a god has omnipotence over rivers. He has aquakinesis and has an ability to control oceans and tides. His relics has a mind on its own. With all the relics he can control water and nature of Oceans a.k.a Nereakinesis. Two Eridanus There are two Eridanus that appeared in Eridanium Chronicles. The first one is Eridanus who is the guardian of the Po river. The second one is Eridanus who became a constellation. Only the second Eridanus appeared the most. Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Allies Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Aliens